


Between words and silence, love overcomes everything

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Johnny protector, M/M, Mute Daniel, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, Smut, areophobia, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: Daniel LaRusso is a young man, without friends and his classmates always annoy him with his disability, what will happen if a blond boy saves him.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification 1 these characters are not mine only the plot of the story.
> 
> Clarification 2 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar as I said. This suddenly occurred to me, this fic. Hope you like.
> 
> Clarification 3 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar. I don't have beta, sorry.
> 
> Well here I bring you another LawRusso from the university this time from Daniel mute I hope you like it a lot

Why? Why am I so different? I have always wondered why I am different from others, perhaps it is my problem to speak.

Since I was a child, it was normal, I talked a lot with my parents, who told me that I was very talkative, until the day my father died in front of my eyes that made me stop talking and of course if I saw my father drive later His plane and suddenly exploding in front of me was a great trauma for me, so much so that I stopped talking, my mother took me with the speech specialists and psychologists saying that it is normal that I had been speechless to see such tremendous trauma.

Also, when I tried to speak, grunts came out and I got very frustrated because I wanted to be normal again, but I knew that I had to live with it for the rest of my life or until I can treat my childhood trauma, which I doubted a lot I already had Aerophobia and couldn't see a plane anymore before I completely panicked.

So I had no cure for my problems and speaking of problems Dutch and his friend Jimmy came to bother me again.

I don't know why they think of bothering me, if I can't express myself well and they come and bother me with their insults, I try not to get affected but it is impossible, these years I have tried to speak out loud and what I get are grunts that come out of my mouth and when they listen to them they bother me non-stop.

“Look who we have here if he's not just mute, how many times do we have to say that you don't belong here at this university, if you can't speak” Dutch commented laughing at me, I don't force myself to write on my tablet to tell him what think, so I get up from the seat outside the library and go to my room, but don't expect a hand to grab my arm roughly that made me moan in pain.

“Oh no you won't leave here until you try to speak, mute” Jimmy said holding my arm tightly making me growl more.

“No time Jimmy can't, he needs his tablet to talk” he laughed and without realizing that I grabbed my tablet from my hands and I just screamed hysterically for them to give it back to me and they laughed at me, Jimmy pushed me hard until what made me do on the floor I just let out more groans of pain and felt the tears began to fall in my eyes.

“Look at the baby is crying” Dutch said laughing and I just wanted to disappear, I couldn't believe that there were such bad people in this world.

“Now give the baby back his tablet,” Jimmy said, laughing at my tear-filled face, I just hid my face in my hands so as not to see the cruel stares from him.

“Come get her” Dutch commented and they were about to leave with my tablet, but suddenly I heard footsteps from another person and that made me raise my head from my arms to see that a tall person with a golden blonde neck and I I blush to know that Johnny Lawrence was the most popular boy in college, he was studying to be a successful lawyer and that secretly I am in love with him, but he would never notice someone who studies to be a writer, since he was a child he wanted to be pilot but what happened to my father and my new phobia left that dream behind.

“Leave him alone and give him his tablet but now” he said angrily to see me for a second and see my tears in my brown eyes that made him furious and I just looked at him surprised not expecting that reaction from Johnny.

“Or what are you going to be, you are not capable of harming someone or if Lawrence” commented Jimmy laughing but yelled when he received a punch in his face and looked at him terrified.

“You saw that I can now Dutch give it back to him before the same thing happens to your friend” he commented furiously and for the first time I see how Dutch looked at him with terror in his eyes before leaving my tablet in my hands and helping Jimmy off.

“You will regret it Lawrence” he yelled away from us, finally leaving us alone at once I see how Johnny crouches down at my height and he sees me worried and I blush strongly.

“You're good?” I wonder concerned and feeling his hands gently wiping my cheeks and that increased my blush.

 **“Thank you”** I wrote on my tablet and showed it to him and he looks at me surprised and of course, it is the first time he has noticed me since we are in college.

“You can't speak,” he commented in a worried voice without sounding mocking at all and he helps me to get up from the pavement and I write again.

 **“I used to do it now no longer, I haven't spoken since he was a child”** I kept writing and he looked at me in amazement.

“And that's why, if it's not a problem that I asked” I ask that shyly and that made me smile. It was the first time I looked at him like that and it's beautiful, just thinking about it makes me blush again.

“ **My dad died in front of me, he was flying his plane that suddenly exploded in the air and I saw him terrified on the ground and from there I couldn't say a word again, my mother tells me that it was a great shock for me and in a certain way it is so so that I am already afraid to see a plane and get on it, I wanted to be a pilot like him, but it was shattered when the accident happened”** I wrote feeling again the tears fall into my eyes and seeing Johnny turning pale to read what I wrote and without realizing it he embraces me in his warm arms and I accept it I think he is the first person who embraces me besides my mother and he felt like having the arms of the person who I love even though he never found out.

“How sorry I am, it must have been very difficult for you, I suffered the death of your father and you cannot speak” he commented when he separated and we went where he was sitting before, and we sat there, Johnny without taking his gaze from me and his hand he was squeezing mine so gently that it made me blush.

“ **If it was, that's why they bother me for not being able to speak, believe me I'm trying to speak but I only get grunts and it's very frustrating that not even my name can say”** I wrote frustrated and more if I can't express myself about my savior properly and I see that Johnny brings his hand to my cheek and wipes my new tears that fell without realizing it.

“You will see that soon you will learn to speak again, I will be with you from now on so that those two never bother you again and you are going to teach them that you can talk again” I smile with a smile that makes me fall in love and I feel that I blush more if possible.

“ **You really believe it, and you're seriously going to be here for me”** that is what I shyly write to him that makes him smile more to see my pouts.

“Of course you do, you should not face this alone and more for those two who are always bothering you, until today I realized how they have bothered you in such a cruel way to allow them to continue hurting you” Johnny answered seriously and grab my hand again and felt new tears fall again.

“ **Thank you very much really how I can thank you”** I wrote quickly earning a laugh from him.

“Telling me your name in the first place, my name is Johnny Lawrence,” he commented, smiling and that makes me blush until I almost shared with an apple orchard, how could I forget to say my name.

“ **My name is Daniel LaRusso”** I wrote and seeing how he smiled more if possible on his face.

“Nice to meet you Daniel, you will see that we will be the best of friends and I will not let someone else harm you, trust me and I will help you to talk and overcome your trauma, how do I stop calling myself Johnny Lawrence if I do not fulfill that promise” He said putting his hand on his heart making me laugh at his expression.

“ **I know and of course I will trust you Johnny”** I smiled and he smiled back, giving us his hands as a sign of promise that Johnny Lawrence will be here to help me and that for the first time I had a true friend, who is my secret love.


	2. Love

It has been six months since Johnny has saved me from my bullies and that we are friends who could not be so happy in the world, well I just need to confess that I love him and that he is reciprocated so that he is the luckiest person in the world but I knew it was impossible who could look at me and my language problem.

I still have not been able to speak well, just if I can say my name and Johnny's and some other words not difficult, I know that it is a great journey to speak again, but thanks to Johnny I have been able to say those words, he is a great reason to continue fighting and not give up not to stop talking, he has been with me in my therapies, we have been coming out clear as friends but I am satisfied with that his friendship and that he is always with me, so much so that my roommate changed my place for Johnny to be my roommate and that made me more than happy.

I always saw Johnny happy, he practiced everything in his life of how he was an only child and that he helped his mother in any favor that his mother asked him and he did it without complaining like I did with my mother, and Dutch and Jimmy no longer bothered me since that time Johnny saved me they no longer approached me, perhaps because I already had someone to defend me and that made me feel protected.

I just hope that one day we can be more than friends but I think that would not happen soon, I sigh when I finish finishing the task that the teacher left me to write a great text about what you want to do in your future in your profession, I could not believe that For being a writer it was very difficult now what I wanted was to sleep and for Johnny to be here and hug his chest.

I blush to think that but it is very comfortable to receive affectionate hugs from him, when I had a tired and bad day like today that I was so exhausted from the literature work that I just wanted to be pampered by Johnny.

I don't know how long I spent here lying on the couch in our room about to doze off before I felt a pair of arms hugging me from behind that made me cry out and turned to see Johnny was laughing at my face.

 **“It's not funny”** I write angrily giving him an angry pout that made him laugh at me and he gave me a kiss on my forehead that made me blush “Johnny” I said with a broken voice and blushing from his kiss.

“If you like Daniel LaRusso, deny it to me” he answered me with a beautiful smile. Johnny Lawrence definitely knew me well.

“ **Of course I don't like it when you scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack”** I wrote and saw how he had that stupid smile on his face.

“You are exaggerated LaRusso was just a little scare and forgive me if” he said to me dedicating his face of abandoned dog that always works with me.

“ **Okay fine I forgive you”** I replied and I see that he smiles more before without realizing it takes his lips to mine and kisses me I am in shock for a few seconds before being able to reciprocate the kiss “ **What was that?”** I asked coming out of my amazement that my impossible love just kissed me.

“Well, a kiss if you did not realize the obvious Daniel” said sarcastically I give him a slap on the head for his sarcasm.

“ **I know it was a kiss but why was it”** I wrote hysterically, I didn't expect Johnny to kiss me even in my deepest dreams.

“I did it because I love you Daniel LaRusso, from the first time I saw you I have loved you, when those bullies were bothering you, I felt attracted to you although I did not know about your problem until I met you LaRusso, I knew that I should protect you with My life, so that you would not suffer more abuse from others, I fell in love with how you are, with your courage and that you are not willing to give up to be able to speak, you are a great person Daniel and although you are shy and blush you are very handsome Daniel LaRusso and I will always love you and take care of you” he confessed and I just looked at him with eyes full of tears, not believing what he told me, Johnny loves me, I must be in a dream and if that was so, I never wanted to wake up, I feel like he wipes my tears with his lips and that makes me blush and it's true and it's not a real dream Johnny is with me.

“ **You really love me, even though I can't speak completely, you still love me”** I wrote fearfully that for a moment I thought I hadn't understood him and then I felt him kiss me all over my face and his soft hands grab my face to see it in her beautiful eyes.

“Of course I love you and I don't care about your problems I love you just as you are Daniel LaRusso, I want you to be in my arms that you feel protected and loved by my side together forever and be in this with you so that soon you will speak well again LaRusso that I swear to you my love” I answer I am left in stone when he says love, I could not believe that the great Johnny felt that way for me when he loves me, I open my mouth with a word that I have been secretly talking and I know that he will feel very happy.

“I love you Johnny” I confessed and I see how his eyes open with surprise when I told him I love him before I felt his mouth crash into mine giving us a big kiss “ **I have loved you since I saw you for the first time in the library of the university, I knew that someone as handsome and brave as you would not notice someone like me who only knows a few words, but when you rescued me from Dutch and Jimmy you did not care how I was and that made my love for you grow in a way I thought I would never feel for someone I love you Johnny Lawrence and I always will”** I finished writing for him to read it and he was amazed before he kissed me again.

“I swear I will make you happy, I will not let someone else hurt you like he stopped calling me Johnny Lawrence” I swear and I smile before kissing him.

“ **I know my love I know that you will not disappoint me, now if you want you can make love to me, I have wanted to be yours for a long time Johnny”** I wrote and I see that he opens his eyes before he kisses me and catches me off guard carrying me in his strong arms, taking me to the room without stopping kissing.

He takes me to my room and makes me lie down on my bed and begins to undress me with a softness that I did not think I had until he left me as they brought me into the world, before gawking at how he also undressed while naked, to immediately lie on top of me and starts kissing me all over my body and making me moans of pleasure.

“You like love, what I'm doing touching you by kissing you all over your body Daniel” he said bringing his lips to mine and kissing me again.

“Yes,” he moaned as he brought my hands to his neck, bringing him closer to me.

“Well, you'll see how I'm going to make you mine, you're ready for me to fuck you” he said mischievously and that made me blush.

“Yes Johnny” I moaned his name when I felt his fingers already lubricated in my entrance nor did I realize when he put them with lubricant I only know that those fingers felt wonderful when they entered me “Johnny” I screamed when a finger touched my prostate and made I saw the stars and I saw how he laughed at me.

“Yes, love what do you want” he answered his name smiling I wanted to hit him he was playing with me and he knew it and more because I want him to fuck me.

“That .. I ... fol” I did not finish saying it since the words did not come out well and I moan and feel that my eyes began to fall tears in my eyes and Johnny looks at me with panic in his eyes and removes his fingers inside me and I moan sadly ruining everything.

“Oh I'm sorry Daniel, I shouldn't ask that, I'm going fast for your tablet” he said, separating and going fast for my tablet, I'm stupid to think that I could speak or at least pronounce the word fuck, I'm useless.

He immediately arrives with my tablet and I immediately start writing to him.

“ **It's not your fault, it's mine that I can't even say that you fuck me, I'm useless, you deserve someone better than me”** I commented writing to him and he looks at what I write and I see his angry look at him.

“Never write this again LaRusso I do not care how you are, I already told you that I love you as you are and I want to be yours, sorry for pressing what you wanted I should know when you moaned with pleasure love, you are better than anyone else who Find out that you are more handsome and intelligent that you fight for what you want, so do not say that again I love you Daniel and I will always love you for all your flaws and please forgive me for what I said” I said I just hug him more to him and I release more tears on my cheeks and he wipes them gently

“ **I forgive you, but I feel very bad about not speaking correctly and answering your questions with my voice”** I noted sadly and I saw that he smiled at me.

“But you will see that in time you will talk so much that you will never shut up and I would be happy to see you that way my love” that made me laugh hysterically until I made Johnny laugh with me “that's how I like to see you smiling love now you want me to fuck you my love” he asked, returning with his seductive gaze.

“Yes” I commented before putting the tablet on the table of my desk and immediately I see how Daniel smears his member with the lubricant and begins to enter me, making me moan completely when he enters me I groaned little in pain and putting my nails on his back.

“Soon the pain will pass, trust me LaRusso” he told me whispering in my ear I just relax and nod, then he begins to move slowly until little by little he makes me moans of pleasure.

“More” I said moaning with pleasure as he began to move strongly and grabbing his hair tightly, the obedient thrust and I did not stop moaning to feel his member hitting my prostate I was not going to hold out for much longer, I try to take my hand to my cock but Johnny won't let me.

“Let me do it my love” he commented and he himself began to masturbate her and kissing me with that I run moaning his name in her mouth, then he runs inside me as I feel his orgasm inside me.

When our orgasms passed, Johnny separated from me and went to get some towels to clean us, then he lies down and draws me to his strong chest and I put my head on his torso listening to his heart beating hard.

“You like me love, make you mine I mean” I ask long after catching my breath after we made love.

“Yes” I answered happily snuggling into his chest and I feel that he attracts me more “Thank you” I commented closing my eyes.

“Thank you for loving me Daniel LaRusso” he commented smiling.

“I love you Johnny” I said before falling asleep I heard with a big smile on my face at his answer.

“I love you too Daniel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the epilogue thank you very much for reading and I hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

Two years have passed after Johnny and I made love and I couldn't believe that he was finally her husband at the time we were dating, he took me on romantic dates and we were always together until one night he proposed to me and I gladly accepted And now I'm Daniel LaRusso from Lawrence.

With the passage of time and with the help of my husband, I began and could speak better, it was difficult for me but being with Johnny and his love little by little I regained the confidence in speaking again and now I just need to get over my flight to fly in a plane.

Johnny and I were just at the airport for our honeymoon I was dying of fear since I was a child It was the last time I saw a plane when my father passed away, but it was time to overcome my fear of flying with the help of Johnny

“Calm down, love, it will pass here, I am with you and I will not leave you alone,” he commented to see my terrified look on top of the plane and I held his hand to death and tried not to look at the window.

“I… know… Johnny… with you… no… it will… happen to me… nothing… just… I'm… scared” I commented terrified, the last bad thing about that was that he stuttered a lot, but it was better than writing on the tablet again.

“But here I am by your side and together we will overcome your love phobia and perhaps in time you will fulfill the dream of being a pilot” he told me I just smile and squeeze his hand stronger, when the plane begins to rise to the sky.

“I hope ... that ... so ... be ... Johnny ... I want ... to be ... a ... pilot ... like ... my ... father” I commented and I see that he smiles and kisses me.

“You will see that yes and I will always be with you to support you love” he commented, stroking my hair with his free hand.

“Thank you… for… being… always… with me… and… no… abandoning me… for… how… I am” I thanked him as I felt him kiss me with a kiss on my forehead and I get a huge smile on my face.

“That's because I love you and despite your problems I was never going to leave you because I love you Daniel LaRusso and I will do it forever” he confessed to me and I just blush and hug him.

“I… too… I… will love you… forever… Johnny… Lawrence” I replied seeing that his smile grew before kissing us again, to then see the beautiful landscape that the flight was giving us and I must say that I no longer It terrifies flying because being next to Johnny with me I feel protected and what to say, feeling his kisses, I totally forget that I am in the air.

And I could not believe that I Daniel LaRusso who had a trauma and who has lost his voice, had found the most wonderful person in the world who changed my life forever Johnny Lawrence, who was always there since Dutch and Jimmy have me Annoyed by my speech problem, he rescued me and he did not care that I could not speak, on the contrary he supported me so that he could speak again, it cost me a lot but thanks with his help I managed it, and later feel the enormous joy of being his husband without Regardless of the disability I had and now he helped me overcome my fear of being on an airplane, because of the death of my father of seeing him die in front of my eyes, I will always be grateful to God, who has sent me to this wonderful being that it is my husband Johnny Lawrence who protects and loves me, for the first time in years I am completely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading


End file.
